Hatsukoi
by Takara Makoto
Summary: AU Hinata always remembered her first love from when she was a child, now a few years later fate decides to reunite the two. But when she meet's him, she dosen't recognize him! And it dosen't help that his brother looks exactly like him. ItaHinaSasu
1. First Love

**A/N: GAH I have like a billion stories in my head that I have to do!! . This came to me from a memory I had from being little. Just the beginning and I thought "Aww that'd make a cute story for this pairing 3"**

**Well, that plus I promised my editor I would write a story for her ^_^. I had another one for her but my evil little sister(you would know of her evilness if you read Hyuuga Family Portrait^o^') stole and hid my spiral with the original idea so I came up with a new one.**

**So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I so want a cosplay of him xD**

**

* * *

**

Hatsukoi(First Love)

_Hino ataru basho ni dete  
Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mita  
Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite  
I CAN CHANGE MY LIFE  
Demo kokoro no naka subetewo  
Totemo tsutae kirenai  
Kantan ni ikenai kara kiite yuke_

_-Translation-_

_Going out to the place where light shines  
I held that hand strongly  
That place, that time, like this  
I can change my life  
But I cannot say everything in my heart to you  
Since things aren't easy, that's why I can live_

_Life by Yui_

* * *

"_Come on Hinata, we're leaving."_

"_Kaa-san! Otou-san! Look at the Zebra's! I want to pet one! Can I? Onegai!"_

_Hinata looked up to where her parents once stood. Where had they gone? They were there just a second ago…_

"_Kaa-san? Otou-san? Where are you?" Hinata said._

_She looked through the large crowd of people. Parents with their children showing them the animals at the zoo, holding their hands making sure they wouldn't get lost._

_Hinata felt tears well up. Where were her parents?_

"_Ano... ,d- do you know where my parents are?" Hinata asked a woman._

_The woman just looked at Hinata and walked away quickly._

"_W-wait!" Hinata could feel tears leaking from her eyes._

_A small family of four walked by. Hinata walked up to them and asked them the same question. They also ignored the poor three year old Hinata and left._

_Hinata stood in the middle of the large crowd, being pushed and shoved. She felt so scared. Where were her parents? Why weren't they looking for her?_

_Hinata was knocked off balance as someone pushed her causing her to fall on the ground and scraping her elbow._

"_Ouch!" Hinata examined her bleeding elbow and started to cry, "KAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_Hinata looked up at a boy with dark hair who was looking down at her. Hinata sniffed and shook her head._

_The boy knelt down in front of her and smiled at her, "Can you stand up?"_

_Hinata sniffed, "E-every time I try some-someone knocks me down."_

_The boy smiled and took her hand, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

_The boy pulled Hinata up and held her hand tightly, "No matter what, don't let go. I don't want you to get lost."_

_Hinata nodded as the boy led her through the crowd and to a bench. He turned around at Hinata and looked at her, "You're arm is bleeding right? Let me see."_

_Hinata hesitantly stuck out her arm and the boy took it in his hands and examined her skinned elbow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a band-aid and placed it on her cut and then took out a marker and drew a smiley face on it._

"_There! Now please don't cry."_

_Hinata smiled at the boy and wiped her eyes. He was so kind to her. Out of the hundreds of people in that crowd, only one noticed her misery._

_The boy took her hand and started pulling her once more._

"_H-hey! Where are we going?" Hinata asked._

_The boy looked behind him at Hinata and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take you to your parent's."_

_Hinata smiled, "R-really?"_

_The boy nodded, "Really."_

_The two of them turned a corner and there, sitting on a bench was Hinata's worried Father and Mother._

_Hinata gasped and let go of the boy's hands and ran towards her parents, "Kaa-san! Otou-san!"_

_Hinata's parents looked up, ran towards their child, picked her up, and twirled her in the air, "Hinata-chan! We were so worried! Don't ever scare us like that again!"_

_Hinata hugged her parents tightly as she giggled, "I won't! I promise!"_

_Hinata was set down and she then remembered the boy who had helped her._

"_Ne, ne! What's your name-" Hinata turned around and saw that the boy with the dark hair and eyes was gone._

"_Eh?! Where'd he go?"_

"_Come along Hinata-chan!"_

_Hinata twirled around on her heel, "H-hai!"_

_As Hinata took her parent's hands, she looked back over her shoulder for any sight of the boy who had saved her._

_Who was he?_

_Where had he come from?_

_Was he her angel?_

* * *

Hinata bolted up from her dream. She couldn't remember what she had dreamt. Something about her being lost…? Hinata shook her head to wake herself up from her sleep. She had to start getting ready for her first day at a new school.

It would be the same as the last five she had went to within the last two years. She would draw in stares because she was new. She'd get lost on her way to the office and ask someone for directions but because she was so shy she would stutter. She would make at least one friend and only end up leaving them within a month or so.

Hinata sighed. It was already hard enough to make friends as it is. Her stuttering from being nervous always caused some people to become impatient with her. It wasn't her fault.

Hinata got out of bed and turned the light on and winced. Early mornings and bright lights DIDN'T mix. Hinata squinted as she headed over to her wardrobe and slipped on her uniform for school. Another school, another uniform, she thought to her self as she slipped on the white button up shirt, the green and navy blue plaid skirt that rested two inches above her knees, and the navy blue pull over sweater.

She walked over to her bathroom door and grabbed her tie that matched her uniform skirt and started choosing whether to tie it as a tie or a bow. Both were allowed of course, but in the end Hinata settled for the bow after putting on her white knee highs and black flats.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she'd keep her long dark indigo colored hair down, that way, if she made a complete fool of herself on the first day (which she normally did) she'd have her hair in the way so no one would see her face.

Hinata let out a long sigh as she headed into the kitchen and gathered the bento's together. At least she wouldn't be by herself. Neji and Hanabi had been moved to the new school, Konoha Acadamy, with her. And as if they were summoned, Hanabi and Neji came into the room together, bickering. Go figure.

"Well excuse me if you're not familiar with a thing called 'PMS' Neji."

"Hanabi, if your excuse for being extra crabby today is due to 'PMS' then you must be PMSing all the time."

Hanabi glared at Neji and looked at Hinata, "Onee-chan! Neji is being mean again."

"Well you are a bit crabby Hanabi."

"Aw not you too!"

Hinata smiled and ruffled Hanabi's long brown hair and handed her her lunch, "Put it in your bag so you won't forget."

"Hai." Hanabi quickly stuffed her bento inside her leather messenger bag.

"Ready to go?" Neji asked.

"No." the sisters answered together.

Neji sighed and held the door open, "Just come on."

* * *

Hinata walked along the sidewalk with Neji and Hanabi and noticed many students wearing the same uniform as her, well the girls. She was guessing the guys that were wearing the navy blue pants and white shirts were students of Konoha Academy since it was the same uniform Neji was wearing.

Hinata turned at the corner and saw the school. It was huge. Old. And scary.

Hinata knew she would end up loving it only to be let down by another transfer.

Hinata sighed and walked up the concrete steps trying to ignore the many glances she was receiving. Whether it was because she was the new girl or just the fact that she had unnaturally pale eyes, she didn't know. It was most likely the latter. It always was.

The three walked into the school and looked around.

"Where do you think the office is Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Don't listen to him Onee-chan, he'll end up getting us lost." Hanabi said.

Neji shot Hanabi a glare, "Shut up you."

Hanabi glared at Neji, "See what I have to put up with? He's trying to make me miserable."

Neji groaned and walked straight ahead, "Just come on."

Hinata followed her sister who was following Neji. Hinata grew very self conscious as she and her family were drawing looks. She really didn't need attention at this school.

"Hinata." Hanabi said barely opening her mouth.

"What?"

"Be careful. That guy over there is looking at you. He might be a pervert." Hanabi whispered again.

Hinata turned her head and locked gazes with…she had to admit, a decent looking guy. She immediately looked away as she felt a slight blush creeping onto her face. He saw her no doubt. She looked again to se if he was still there.

Nope.

Gone.

He looked…intimidating. His long raven hair and his professional but slightly messy appearance gave her a weird vibe. Hopefully she wouldn't have any classes with him.

"We're here." Neji said as he pushed open a large wooden door. Hinata followed her siblings inside the room and to the front desk where a lady named 'Shizune' gave them their schedules, maps, locker numbers and combinations, and school ID's which were said to be required but no one wore them anyway.

"Wait here please. Tsunade will see you in a moment."

"Tsunade?" Neji questioned.

"The principal."

Hinata sat in a chair next to Hanabi and waited.

Suddenly, the door flew open, "What does baa-chan want to see me for Shizune?! I haven't done anything!"

"Yet." Shizune added.

Hinata watched as the (dare she say: cute) blonde haired blue eyed boy snorted.

"Ha ha very funny. But seriously why am I here?"

"You'll see. Go take a seat next to Miss Hyuuga please Naruto-kun."

Naruto spun around and eyed Hinata and grinned, "Hi! I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled as Naruto sat down next to her and held out his hand which she shook, "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto gave Hinata a goofy grin, "You're new right? Everyone's been talking about the new kids. We don't get new people very much-"

"You probably drive them away with your constant blabbering and annoying self." Hanabi said.

Naruto frowned, "Cute kid."

Hinata blushed, "That's Hanabi she's-"

"I'm her little sister. If you even try to touch Hinata, Neji and I will hurt you. Hinata would too but she couldn't hurt a fly."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "You're scary Hanabi-chan."

"You haven't seen her at her worst." Neji said.

Naruto grinned, "You're Neji huh? Well I'm-"

"Uzamaki Naruto. I heard."

Naruto frowned, "You're such a prick."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Excuse me?"

Hinata groaned. PLEASE don't let them fight right now!

"Tsunade-sama will see you now. Go in with them Naruto-kun."

"Alright!"

The four entered the large office and took their seats as Tsunade smiled at them in greeting.

"Hello Hyuugas, Naruto."

"Baa-chan why am I here?"

"You still have fines to pay off."

"I paid them!"

"In ramen."

"Who doesn't love ramen!?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto, "Next time Naruto, I won't be so lenient. Now as for the Hyuuga's, if you have any trouble with your classes you can come see me, alright?"

"Hai." All three answered

"You may go."

The four left and Naruto grabbed Hinata's schedule, "Dude! I have like…four classes with you. Eh? No fair you have almost every class with Teme!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Who?"

"Yeah what kind of name is that?" Hanabi said.

"Well, Teme's not his real name, its just what I call him but he's Uchiha Sasuke, he's my best friend. He'd say otherwise though."

Hinata smiled. Naruto was extremely kind to her. She knew she'd make friends with him quickly but would leave him too soon like always. Hinata sighed.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Neji asked

Hinata gave a small smile, "Nothing Neji." Hinata quickly changed the subject, "Oh, do I have my first class with you Naruto?"

Naruto squinted as he read Hinata's schedule and then grinned.

"Yeah, history with Kakashi-sensei! His class is the greatest. He's always late and does nothing except read his perverted porno novels."

"Well I've got to get going Onee-chan."

"Can you find your classes Hanabi."

"I'll Manage. Neji, you better get going too."

Neji nodded, "Ja ne Hinata."

Hinata waved.

As the two walked out of the office the bell rang.

"Follow me Hinata-chan or you'll be late to class!"

"M-me? What about you? We'll both be late!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm late. I'm always lateish."

* * *

"Hey hey! Have you seen the new kids?" Kiba yelled as he walked into the classroom.

"_Of course!_ That guy is gorgeous." Ino said

Temari snorted, "He looks like a prick."

Sakura laughed, "He is a bit cute though."

"Oi, I wonder if he'd beat Sasuke at the whole 'prick' thing they have going on."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat in his seat, "Hilarious Nara."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Shikamaru said but then noticed no one was listening.

"Tch. Troublesome."

"But the girl is kind of cute right?" Kiba said.

"Are you crazy? That girl looks like she could take_ anyone _out in one hit." Chouji said.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, "Which one are you talking about?"

"The small one with the long dark brown hair." Chouji said.

Kiba laughed, "Yeah _that one_ looks vicious. But I wasn't talking about her, baka. I was talking about the shy looking one."

"Oh."

Ino snorted, "That's _so _like you Kiba."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sakura chuckled, "You _always _think every new girl, no, scratch that, you think _every_ girl is cute."

Kiba smirked, "What? Jealous?"

Temari snorted, "She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole Kiba."

Kiba glared, "Oh shut up you stupid blonde."

"Talk to my sister like that again and I'll kill you." Gaara said from the back of the classroom.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "I gotta say Gaara, no wonder you're so grumpy all the time. You have _her_ for a sister after all."

"Can you guys just shut up?" Shino said from his desk.

Kiba smirked, "Oi! Shino! Which new girl did you think was cute?"

"You're all idiots." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What was that Uchiha?" Kiba snapped.

"Hn."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to tune out the gossip. Honestly, it was ridiculous on how three kids could cause so much fuss amongst the other students. He smirked. If Naruto was here he would be causing ten times the fuss over the new kids and how he was going to convince them he was _the_ collest guy on campus. Of course it failed every time.

"Oi! Everyone! Guess what!"

Sasuke kept his eye's shut, "What is it now, dobe?"

"Teme you're such a bastard! Anyways, my new friend Hinata-chan is in our class. Oi! Hinata-chan don't be so shy! Introduce yourself!"

"H-hello, I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." A small voice said.

Sasuke smirked at the evident shyness in the girls voice. Poor girl. She was probably trembling at the size of their small class. He smirked and decided to examine the girl.

Sasuke opened one eye and nearly fell out of his seat.

He'd seen that girl before.

He just…didn't know where.

**

* * *

**

A/N: SO. How'd you like it? I originally had another story planned for Butterbiscuits72 but my evil evil little sister that goes by 'Hanabi'(she seriously looks like Hanabi its crazy.) stole my spiral with the better idea in it. So I had to start from scratch.

**Ugh I have so many stories I want to put on here but I don't think I can handle multiple story updating and all.**

**First there's 'No mans Land' I honestly want to see how well that one would go, and then Love and Betrayal, its angsty but its plot is confusing and amazing(or so Bowbow tells me xD), and then I have 3 one-shots I need to finish and I have to brainstorm for sequels to Trick or Treat(it was requested and im such a nice person I cant turn people down -_-') , and the sequel for Tadase's the Jealous type. I honestly have no idea for the last one. GRR I love writing so much but sometimes my ideas get the best of me.**

**Please pray for me! I am getting very stressed lately and its so not good for me. \/._.\/**

**Takara Makoto**


	2. A Day Through Hell

**A/N: Hey everyone! So glad you liked Hatsukoi ;] I was a bit worried that no one would like it all that much… xD Sorry about the slow updates, no excuse besides the hell we call 'School'.**

**Enough said?**

**Thought so.**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny. RAWR :]**

**

* * *

**

A Day Through Hell

Nando kotae sagashitemo

kangaeru hodo wakaranai

Me ni hairu hikari wo ukete

ippozutsu aruitemiru ka

Tsuki wo miagetemiru

-_Translation-_

_No matter how many times I seek the answers, _

_The more I think the less I know_

_Taking the light that enters my eyes, _

_Shall I walk, one step at a time?_

_I look up to the moon, to see..._

_-_Colourful by Yamashita Tomohisa

* * *

Sasuke stared as the shy girl took her seat to the left of Naruto's. She kept her head down, letting her dark indigo colored hair drape over her face. It was obvious she didn't like attention, but the poor girl was _drowning _in it. The other classmates were swarming her desk asking for information such as what schools she went to before Konoha Academy, her phone number, email, everything.

"Uwaah! Hinata! Your hair is so long and pretty! Can I fix it up for you?" An over excited Ino said.

"B-but I really-"

"It will look amazing! I guarantee it! Ino practically specializes in the whole beauty department!" Ten Ten chimed in.

"I-I'm sure she's wonderful at it, b-but-"

"Hinata please!" Sakura begged.

"I-I suppose…"

Sasuke winced as a loud squeal erupted from Ino's mouth, "Thanks so much Hinata! I promise you won't regret it! After all, this is what friends are for, ne?"

Hinata swallowed and in a small voice said, "yeah…friends."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the girls' quiet comment. Was she not used to having friends? Or did she think having swarms of people fuss about her was an annoyance?

Well, whatever it was, it didn't seem as important as his current dilemma. Why couldn't he remember who she was? Or where he had seen her? He recognized her the very instant she walked into the classroom. Because who couldn't forget pale lilac eyes such as hers?

A loud gasp brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke shot his head up towards the group of people surrounding Hinata.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! You should definitely wear your hair like this more often!" Ino said excitedly.

Sasuke stared at the blushing girl. He had to admit, it was a change from seeing her with her hair covering her face. It was pulled back into a rather high ponytail and only allowed a few strands to frame her face. Perhaps now she wouldn't seem so easy to intimidate.

"Th-thank you…um, w-what was your name again?"

Ino whacked herself on the head, "God, I can't believe I didn't introduce myself! I'm Ino. The girl with the pink hair is Sakura, the one with the two buns is Ten-Ten, and the other blonde is Temari. Technically she's not in our grade but she's taking this class with us."

"Not my fault my old schools curriculum was crap." Temari snorted.

Hinata gave a small smile, "N-nice to meet you all."

The door suddenly burst open revealing a silver haired man with a mask over his face.

Were teachers even allowed to do that?

"Hello children! Please excuse my tardiness. I was walking down the street when suddenly a piano-"

"LIAR!"

Hinata jumped from the whole class' outburst. Were students even allowed to call their teachers liars?!

The man rubbed the back of his head and seemed to smile, "You caught me. Now I will assign you to-Why hello there! You must be the new student, Hyuuga Hinata if I am correct."

Hinata looked up as the man walked towards her desk, "Uhm, y-yes sir, I am."

"Well Hinata, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Call me Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata merely gave a small smile as the man winked at her.

"I suppose you already know everyone's names in here?"

"S-sort of" Hinata looked around at tall of the faces that were now staring at her. Hinata instantly turned red.

Kakashi noticed this and chuckled, "Not one for attention, eh? Well that's refreshing. These kids _adore_ attention. They need psychiatric attention if you know what I mean."

Hinata giggled as Kakashi dodged a book that was aimed for his head.

"Detention Naruto."

"Come on sensei! I was just teaching you a lesson about being rude to those who are more awesome than you."

"Dobe"

Hinata watched as Naruto twisted in his seat to ridicule the boy to the right of him. That was when Hinata nearly fell out of her seat.

"H-Hinata are you okay?!" Naruto instantly shouted out and knelt to the ground next to her and tried to pull the girl up.

"Naruto I think she's having a harder time getting up with your help." Kakashi pointed out as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

Hinata turned a bright red and sat straight up, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I just leaned too far over, I guess."

Hinata watched as the sudden rush of relief flooded Naruto's face, "That's good."

Hinata sat back in her seat and immediately wished she had her hair back down so she could hide behind the dark curtain and shield herself from all of the embarrassment.

Hinata looked up as someone laughed.

"Don't worry Hinata, that happened to me my first time here."

Hinata looked in front of her to see the girl named Sakura giving her an understanding smile.

"Th-thanks."

Sakura shook her head, "It's fine. Believe me, my incident was _much_ worse. I'll tell you about it at lunch."

Hinata snapped her head straight up, "Eh?"

Sakura grinned, "You know, lunch? Where children fill their greedy stomachs? You can sit with me, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari. We always have the same lunch. Here, let me see your schedule."

Hinata handed her the schedule and watched as the pinkette's face glowed with happiness, "I have five classes with you, and there all classes that I don't have with Ino. Perfect, you can sit next to me in those, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Th-thanks Sakura. Really."

Sakura shrugged, "No problem. Now tell me why Sasuke made you fall out of your chair."

Hinata flushed red once again. She noticed!

"W-well I thought-"

"You thought he was cute?" Sakura continued in a hushed voice as Kakashi started to teach.

Hinata shook her head, "N-no, it's just that…I-I think I know him."

Sakura tilted her head, "That's crazy. You sure?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-no. I just think I've seen him b-before."

Sakura bit her lip in thought, "You may have seen his brother."

Hinata looked confused, "Brother?"

Sakura nodded, "Take a look at Sasuke."

Hinata cautiously looked over at the raven haired boy who was looking slightly irritated at Naruto's talking. Now that Hinata actually got a good look at him, he looked almost exactly like the guy she had seen in the hall when she first came in…

"I saw you this morning in the hall. Itachi was there so I thought he was the one you saw."

Hinata nodded, "I saw…Itachi, right? I-I saw him this morning. B-but that's not what I mean."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, it looks like you don't remember. If you remember tell me later, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded, "What if I remember tonight?"

Sakura rolled her eye's and took out a hot pink gel pen and scribbled on Hinata's hand, "Then call me. I can add your number to my cell. We should definitely go out with the other girls this weekend Hinata. It looks like you could use it."

Hinata smiled and nodded as Sakura turned back around in her seat. Hinata leaned forward, "S-Sakura?"

Sakura turned back around, "Yeah?"

Hinata beamed at Sakura, "Thank you."

Sakura's eye's softened, "No problem."

"Whoa did you see that?!" Kiba yelled out.

"Shy girl smiled!" Chouji said from across the room.

Hinata looked down and tried to hide her blush.

"Man guy's cut it out! Stop teasing Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined out.

"God, those guys can be _so_ obnoxious!" Hinata heard Ino scoff.

"Oi! Hinata, if you need me to beat their asses just say the word, alright?" Temari said as she tapped Hinata's desk from beside her.

Hinata nodded.

"Will you guys just shut up?"

Everyone turned to see Sasuke leaning back in his chair looking utterly irritated.

Hinata frowned, "S-sorry to disturb you."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smirked at her timid manner. Hinata quickly looked away. Why did it feel like he was trying to tease her?

"See Teme, you scared her."

"Tch. Dobe."

"What was that Teme? She probably thinks you're rude."

"Dobe that's you."

"TEME!"

"Can I teach the lesson?"

The room was filled with more loud and useless chat as Kakashi's demand went unheard. Kakashi sighed and plopped down in his chair.

" You know what? Never mind. Everyone do what you want." Kakashi said as he relaxed at his desk and pulled out a bright orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Hinata sighed. Were all the teachers like that?

"Ow! What the fuck Teme?"

Hinata watched as the boy named Sasuke hit Naruto.

_What's his problem? Don't tell me he's the class bully! I've had enough of those…_

"Hey Hinata, what do you think of him?"

Hinata turned around to see Sakura once again talking to her but was joined by Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari.

"Wh-who? Naruto?"

Ino shook her head, "Uh, no. We meant _Sasuke_."

Hinata looked over as Naruto's face was implanted in the floor by Sasuke who seemed to be enjoying himself with his current 'pin-naruto's-face-to-the-ground' game.

"Y-you want to know what I think of U-Uchiha-san?"

The girls eagerly nodded.

Sasuke, who was of course in hearing distance, looked over at Hinata to see what she was going to say.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was staring at her. She met his gaze and took a deep breath.

"He's rather _rude_."

Silence.

There wasn't a single stutter in her voice.

The sentence seemed to _echo_ through the classroom.

And then, someone laughed.

Hinata looked over to see that it was Naruto on the floor _laughing._

"See? What did I tell you Teme? You're a jerk! Even Hinata-chan thinks so!"

Sasuke turned and broke eye contact with Hinata and put his hands behind his head, "Shut up Dobe."

"WHY YOU-"

Rinnnnggg.

Everyone shuffled out of their seats and gathered his or hers own belongings. Hinata put her bag over her shoulder and looked at her schedule.

"Do you know where you're going Hinata?" Sakura asked from the door.

Hinata shrugged, "I-I can manage."

Sakura nodded and waved goodbye before she left.

Naruto ran over to Hinata, "Hinata-chan! You want me to walk you to class?"

Hinata frowned, "You don't have to Naruto-"

"It's fine! Let's go!"

"Dobe. Wait."

Hinata froze. Maybe Sasuke was going to shove her to the ground or tell her off for her comment about him being rude…

"I'll take her. She's near my next class anyways."

Hinata's head shot up in shock.

What!?

"H-how do you know w-where my next class is?" Hinata asked.

"Tch. The Dobe told me your whole schedule."

Hinata shot Naruto a 'how could you?' look and then looked back at Sasuke.

He wanted to help her?

Naruto frowned, "I don't know…if you try anything funny or if I hear that you made her cry I'll-"

"She's going to be late." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto grumbled and ran to the door and smiled at Hinata, "Bye Hinata-chan! If he does anything let me know!"

Hinata waved and turned around causing her to nearly bump into Sasuke.

Hinata let out n 'Eep!' and stepped back. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eye's and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"We're going to be late."

Hinata nodded and followed as Sasuke nearly dragged her out from the class room.

The two of them walked towards their class in an awkward silence. Hinata wanted to know why he wasn't ridiculing her for what she had said about him before.

She also wanted to know why he was still holding her hand.

"A-ano…Uchiha-san?"

"It's Sasuke."

Hinata nodded, "S-Sasuke-san? C-can you let go of my h-hand?"

Sasuke stopped and looked back at Hinata. He saw how the faint trace of a blush was apparent and raised an eyebrow as he met her eyes.

"Please?" She added.

Sasuke smirked and released Hinata's hand and continued to show her the way down the hall.

"Come on."

"H-hai!" Hinata followed Sasuke and looked around her so she could memorize where she was by looking at other objects in the hallway.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Eh?" Hinata bumped into a person and nearly dropped the few books she was holding.

"G-Gomen!" Hinata said as she said to no one and picked up her books. She looked around her and noticed one was missing.

"Eh? W-where's the other-?"

"Ehem."

Hinata looked up as Sasuke handed her one of her books.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke-san."

Sasuke smirked, "Tch you sure are clumsy."

Hinata's jaw dropped, "_Excuse me?"_

Hinata stood up and looked at the smirking raven haired boy in front of her .

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize your hearing was as bad as you talk."

Hinata glared at Sasuke. How dare he! One comment about him from her and he's made it his mission to make the school year hell for her!

Hinata pulled her hand back to slap the arrogant Uchiha when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Now now Otouto, what did you do to make this girl hate you so much?"

Hinata looked up to see the same guy that was staring at her earlier, the one Hanabi had warned her about. He looked like… Sasuke?

Sasuke glared at him, "Itachi."

"I'll take her from here Sasuke."

"Do you even know where her class is?"

"No, but I bet she'd prefer my company over yours."

He was right about that. Unless being arrogant and rude ran in both their veins since they were brothers. She couldn't even begin to imagine how arrogant Itachi would be.

Itachi took Hinata's schedule from her, "I have this class. Your assistance is no longer required Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Itachi and walked off to his class.

Itachi looked down at Hinata who seemed entirely uncomfortable with all the looks she was getting from other students.

"You don't like people?"

That caught Hinata off guard, "W-What?"

"You don't look like you like to make friends."

Hinata shrugged and looked to the floor, "I-I don't know how long I will be staying here. I just d-don't want to make friends and leave them in the end."

Itachi looked at the timid girl, "You are Hyuga Hinata, correct?"

Hinata nodded, "H-hai."

"I trust you know my name from that disagreement with Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded and bit her lip, "D-didn't I see you this morning in the hall?"

"You did."

Itachi looked over at Hinata and led her into a science lab. Hinata looked at the board and saw 'Biology with Ibiki-sensei' written on it.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "Where do I sit?"

"No one sits next to me. You can sit there."

Hinata looked at Itachi and nodded and followed him to their seats at the large blacktop table.

As the bell rang once more and the teacher walked in, Hinata couldn't help but sneak a glance over to Itachi.

What was it about those Uchiha's that seemed familiar?

* * *

So far, the day had been going well for Hinata. Itachi had been kind enough to walk her to her next class so she wouldn't be lost.

"Someone as timid as you would get pushed around in the halls. It would be bad on my part if I didn't escort you on your first day at such a rowdy school."

Hinata didn't know if she should have been offended or not.

At least he didn't seem as arrogant as his brother.

"What are you still doing with her, Aniki?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Itachi lifted a single eyebrow and held a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Whatever do you mean, otouto?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Forget it."

Sasuke took Hinata's arm and practically shoved her in the classroom, "She's at her class already. You can leave."

Hinata had the urge to hit Sasuke upside his head. How dare he act like such a jerk!?

Itachi merely smirked and nodded at Hinata, "Ja ne Hyuuga-san. I'll see you after your class-"

"No you won't. Sakura's taking her to her next class" Sasuke growled out.

Itachi looked steadily at Sasuke, "I see." Itachi looked over at Hinata who seemed to be glaring at Sasuke.

Itachi smirked, "Ja ne Hyuuga-san-"

"Oh! You can c-call me Hinata if you'd like" Hinata said as she diverted her glare.

Itachi smirked at a now steaming Sasuke and then back at Hinata, "Ja ne, Hinata."

Hinata watched as Itachi disappeared down the crowded hallway. She then watched as Sasuke walked angrily to a desk and sat.

Hinata shook her head.

How could two people from the same family look the same but act entirely different?

"Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata walked over and sat next to Sakura who was eager to hear the details of the little spat between the two Uchiha's.

One thing was for sure.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch for Hinata had been much welcomed but rather nerve-wracking.

Hinata had finally gotten to know Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Temari. They were loud but they were extremely friendly and playful. They had offered to take her shopping over the weekend as long as she let them dress her up.

Apparently, she had become their very own porcelain doll.

Not only was it nice to get to know others, but she needed a break from Sasuke's grumpy and rude attitude as well as his suddenly possessive self.

What was with him anyway?

His brother too…

She had never been this popular before…

Well, she wouldn't have known. She avoided everyone at her previous schools like the plague.

Unless you counted her being popular with the bullies; they loved an easy target.

Hinata unfolded her schedule and looked at the last class.

Art.

'_It shouldn't be that bad. It's quiet and Sasuke and Itachi don't look like the type to be into art…'_

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata whirled around in her seat in her writing class and blushed as Naruto was currently four inches away from her face.

"EH? You feeling okay? You're turning kinda red?" Naruto said as he out a hand on her forehead.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine!"

Naruto gave the shy girl a goofy grin, "Good. So what class you got next? I forgot…"

"A-art."

Naruto frowned, "You sure you're going to be okay in there?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as the bell rang, "Yes. W-why shouldn't I be?"

Naruto stood up and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, "Oh. You'll see. Ja!"

Hinata shook her head as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and walked to the end of the hall where the art room was.

Hinata pushed open the two large wooden doors and stepped inside of the large, colorful room. It had a nice feel to it, very warm and friendly. The exact type of place she could escape to in order to get away from those strange Uchiha's.

As Hinata turned the corner to the actual student room, she froze.

She should have seen it coming.

Naruto had basically told her didn't he?

"Take you're seat in between Sasuke and Itachi, Hyuga-san. Class is about to begin."

Hinata nodded and looked at her schedule, "H-hai Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata sat in between the two Uchiha brothers.

Hell was about to begin.

She couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.

**

* * *

**

A/N: sorry again about the slow updates. This story's got me a bit writers blocked so I have my hands tied xD

**Hope the story is still to your liking :]**

**As for who the little boy from her memory was…**

**You'll see later :]**

**Mwhahaha!**

**Takara Makoto**


	3. Pieces

**A/N:Hello all! Here is the third chapter for Hatsukoi! I hope you enjoy it :]**

**BTW! This will be a short story. Maybe 8 or 10 chapters. Not sure though.**

**xD**

**Disclaimer: Taka-chan no own.**

**

* * *

**

Pieces

_Naze darou omoi dashita keshiki wa_

_Tabi datsu hi no kirei na sora dakishimete_

_-Translation-_

_Why is it that I hold onto the scenery I remembered?_

_Which is the beautiful sky on the day that i left_

Seishun Amigo – Shuuji to Akira(Kamenashi Kazuya and Yamashita Tomohisa)

* * *

Now, any girl would have been utterly _thrilled_ to be where Hinata was at.

In between the two Uchiha brothers.

…

Not in a perverted sense though, mind you.

Just being in such a close proximity of the two would make any girl fall over and die happy.

However, Hinata wasn't like most girls.

Obviously.

Hinata sat in her chair in front of the wooden table completely miserable. And it wasn't helping that she could feel the two edgy auras emitting off of the two boys. She just hoped she wouldn't get caught up in the middle of their sibling rivalry.

Hinata sighed and stood up as she grabbed her bag, rummaging for her white jumpsuit. Her art smock. Many would just stare at her because honestly, wasn't an oversized tee fine?

Hinata hated that idea the first time she was instructed to do so. Her arms couldn't move as well with the oversized sleeves than they could in her white, paint splattered, suit.

Why white? White could easily stain.

The splats of paint that would land on her suit would create its own masterpiece.

She loved that about art most.

Hinata sighed and stood up and gathered her materials as Kurenai-sensei had said and walked over to an empty canvas and closed her eyes.

She may seem timid and shy at everything she did, but when it came to art, she had more confidence in that than anything else.

She moved her brush across the canvass with graceful strokes, not even looking at what color she would change to. She continued the same process of random brushing for several minutes. Nothing could break her concentration.

"What is that supposed to be, otouto?"

"Shut up Aniki."

Nothing except two Uchihas.

_Naturally_.

"I do not see any feeling or item of focus on your canvas."

"Of course not. I'm annoyed by you. The painting shows that clearly."

There was a long pause as Itachi examined the angrily stroked and splattered canvas of blacks, reds, and blues.

"Hn."

Hinata let out a frustrated breath as the two were _clearly_ making her lose focus of the feeling she wanted to convey.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at Hinata's annoyance and smirked as he bent down slightly and asked, "What do you think of his…_art_ Hinata?"

Hinata stared at Itachi who seemed all too close for her own taste and looked over to Sasuke's…mess.

"Yes Hinata-san. What do you think?" Sasuke asked testing her.

Hinata clenched her teeth. She had had enough! These two kept bickering around her and including her in their own little sibling fights! It was as if they knew her!

"D-do I know you two o-or something?" Hinata finally asked.

Hinata noticed the two stiffen. As if afraid to answer, Itachi hesitantly spoke, "And why do you ask that Hinata?"

Hinata frowned, "You two b-banter with each other around me a-as if trying to relapse my memory."

The bell rang and Hinata huffed, "Now I can't even finish my painting."

Hinata gathered her things to wash off and glanced once more at her canvas of aqua, lilac, lavender, pastel pinks, and a deep purple.

She sighed and muttered as she walked past the two Uchiha's, "Now I have to figure out where to go from here."

After washing off her utensils that she used for her painting, she made her way back to her canvas and examined it. She'd never be able to get the colors to harmonize precisely. One always outshone the other with its boldness causing the others to merely fade out. Not at all what she would have liked the colors to do.

She wanted them to harmonize with each other. She wanted each color to share the same boldness as the other. Make each color equal with the others.

But one color would not seem to allow that.

Hinata set her canvas against the wall and turned around and nearly bumped into Sasuke.

"G-gomen Uchiha-san-"

"Tch. Didn't I tell you to just call me 'Sasuke'"

"Gomen Sasuke-san-"

"You can leave off the formality."

Hinata frowned, "Why are you still h-here?!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "You need help don't you?"

Hinata narrowed her eye's as she unzipped her white jumpsuit and stepped out of it and straightened out the wrinkles in her uniform, "Excuse m-me? I'm p-perfectly fins as I am th-thank you very much."

"Tch. I meant you needed help finding your locker, idiot."

Hinata frowned. If he was trying to be nice, he should just stop.

"I-I'm sure I can manage-wait! Give that back!"

Hinata jumped in the air for her schedule that was now in Sasuke's hand above is head.

"Numer 486. That's in the same hall as mine."

Hinata frowned and stopped jumping, "J-just tell me which hall and I can f-find it on my own."

Sasuke smirked at the annoyed Hyuga, "Not a chance. Come on."

Hinata gaped at the arrogant Uchiha and had no choice but to follow him. He had her schedule for goodness sakes what else could she do?

Hinata grudgingly followed Sasuke as he walked through several hallways and arrived to the right one and stood in front of what she assumed to be her locker.

"I-I'm sure I can manage to open it myself S-Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and stepped aside and gave the slip of paper to Hinata. Hinata stared at the combination for a few moments and started to turn the knob on the locker.

After her third try she decided that whoever was up there was extremely amused for she couldn't even budge the metal locker.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he instructed Hinata to step to the side as he seemed to magically unlock her impossible locker.

"A-arigatou."

Hinata carefully placed her books and binders in her locker and almost failed to notice Sasuke's studying gaze on her face.

Almost.

Hinata sighed and huffed out with frustration, "P-please stop staring at me."

Sasuke smirked at the girl's shyness, "Why?"

Hinata refused to let the small trace of a bush show itself, "B-Because it makes m-me feel uncomfortable."

Sasuke continued to stare at Hinata's face and gradually leaned forward as if to study her features up close.

Way too up close.

Hinata leaned away, "S-S-Sa-Sasuke?"

"You really don't remember us do you?"

Hinata was taken back by Sasuke's words, "Eh?"

Sasuke sighed and banged his fist on the lockers as he turned around, "Ja."

Hinata merely stared at Sasuke's retreating figure.

Who was he to her in the past?

Who was Itachi to her as well?

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Hinata was writing the notes down in her spiral as if her life depended on it. She glanced over at Itachi who seemed to be just sitting and staring at the board. Hinata rolled her eyes. He probably didn't care about class anyway._

_She couldn't think so negatively about him. He had helped her after all. He seemed so muchnicer than his brother._

_Hinata smiled to herself._

_Maybe she would give him a chance._

_Hinata jumped out of her chair when she felt Itachi poke her in the side._

"_W-what was that for?" She whispered._

_Itachi nodded his head towards the front of the room making her notice that the notes were no longer on the board. They had been erased._

"_B-but I didn't finish…" Hinata said quietly._

_Itachi looked at her notes and then took his pencil and started writing down words on her paper._

"_W-what are you doing Itachi-san?"_

"_Writing down the rest of the notes for you."_

_Hinata gave him a puzzled look._

_Itachi gave Hinata a smirk, "I have a photographic memory. Sasuke does too."_

"_O-oh. A-Arigatou." Hinata said with a small nod._

_Itachi chuckled, "It seems like I'm always helping you, ne?"_

_Hinata's head shot up, "Eh? What do you mean?"_

_Itachi looked up as the final bell rang, "You'll figure it out."_

_(flashback end)_

Hinata shook her head and closed her locker.

Maybe she would remember after a good nights sleep.

* * *

"How was your day Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she ate her dinner.

"Wonderful. Those guys worship me like I'm some god."

"That's because they're scared of you." Neji said.

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him, "Urusai. So what if they fear me? The girls are nice. It just shows how wimpy the boys at the school are. Scared of me? Ha."

Hinata smiled and asked Neji the same question.

Neji shrugged, "The other classmates are rather…exuberant. One keeps proclaiming about his youth and this other won't stop talking about weapons. The school is strange."

Hinata grinned, "Ten-Ten is in a class with you?"

Neji nodded, "You know her?"

Hinata nodded.

Hanabi clapped, "You actually made friends Onee-chan! Congrats! This calls for ice cream! NEJI! Go by ice cream."

Neji glared at Hanabi.

Hinata shook her head, "I'm going to go finish my homework and then sleep, alright?"

Neji nodded as Hanabi tried to push him out of his chair.

"Alright. I'll make sure Neji doesn't peep."

Neji glared at Hanabi, "Hanabi I wouldn't do that!"

"Sure you wouldn't."

Hinata shook her head and walked up her stairs to her room and opened her text books.

She had to admit.

Making friends wasn't so bad. She could get used to the friendly and carefree environment. She liked it.

She only hoped that she could stay there for more than a few months or years.

Hinata jumped as she felt something vibrate next to her.

She looked down to see her phone shaking.

Hinata picked up her phone to see a message from Sakura.

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**To: Hyuga Hinata**

**Hey! How was ur 1st day? I kno we can b a bit weird & all but we're all good people I swear. Kakashi-sensei may give pointless hmwrk (which I need the answrs to 4 numbers 6 & 8 prtty plz!) but if u thought 2day was a bit stressful just remember we're here 4 u! That's y Ino, Ten-Ten, & Temari have decided 2 kidnap u 2moro after school and take u 2 the mall. Of course I'm the brains behind this but still :D**

Hinata smiled and texted her back.

**From: Hyuga Hinata**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

**It was ok. Idk if I will ever get used 2 it but I kno u r all good people ^^ well, im not sure about Sasuke but other than tht I like it here. 6 is Napoleon Bonaparte and 8 is England. Its not kidnapping if u tell me…but that would be fun ^///^**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**To: Hyuga Hinata**

**That's good. Lol I'm glad we didn't scare u 2 much. I've known Sasuke 4 a long time he's rly not tht bad once u get 2 kno him. Ah I thought so! Thanks so much ur a life saver! I guess it wouldn't be, ne? T.T ah I fail. O well! Cya school :D**

Hinata smiled and told her 'bye' and went back to completing her homework. She was excited. It would be her first actual 'Girls-Night-Out' and she couldn't help but grin. She was imagining the whole scene of them walking through the large building acting stupid and not caring if the store keepers threw them out of the store.

Hinata shook her head and decided to focus once again on her homework.

After Hinata completed her work she looked at the clock on her desk and thought it best to catch some sleep.

After all, she needed to be at best so she could remember what those Uchiha's meant.

Hinata turned out the lights and settled beneath the covers and tried to close her eyes. Fifteen minutes later she was still tossing and turning. She couldn't get to sleep at all!

Hinata frowned, "I blame it on those Uchiha's."

Hinata slowly got out of her bed and grabbed her MP3 player.

Whenever she couldn't sleep, she would find a quite, smooth song to help lull her to sleep. It worked every time.

When Hinata finally found a song to her liking she nestled back in her covers and allowed the music to slowly put her to sleep.

* * *

Hinata could see herself walking around a large wooded area with cages.

Was she at the zoo?

"Kaa-san! Otou-san!"

Hinata watched as her three year old self was running towards a railing.

"I want to see the zeebra's!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized her parents were leaving without her.

"W-wait!"

Hinata ran after her parents.

But she couldn't leave herself alone…what if something happened to her?

Hinata hesitantly walked back to where her three year old self was, but she wasn't there…

"Where did I go?"

Hinata wandered around the zoo searching for her self. Was she really this much trouble when she was a kid?

Hinata stumbled around in her dream. She panicked when she couldn't find her three year old self.

"H-help! Can someone help me find my…my sister?"

Hinata fell to the ground as someone bumped into her.

"Ow!"

Hinata tried to stand up but more and more people continued to bump into her.

"H-hey cut it out! Can't you see me?!"

Hinata noticed herself being pulled away from the crowd, safe from collisions.

Hinata looked up at whoever helped her only to see their silhouette due to the sun above.

Hinata squinted at the figure, "A-arigatou gozaimasu. Who are you?"

"I always seem to be saving you, ne?"

Hinata's eye's widened.

"I-Itachi?"

"I'm hurt. You don't recognize me."

"S-Sasuke?"

Hinata gasped as the person whispered into her ear, "Figure it out."

* * *

Hinata bolted up from her dream panting heavily with a slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

What did those two have to do with her?

She had to find out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you to all who read/ reviewed/ favorite/ alert! **

**And thank you to Butterbiscuits72 as always :]**

**Takara Makoto**


	4. Revealed

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Things have been incredibly hectic. **

**(uhmyeah)**

**Here you go! **

**:]**

**Just as a reminder! I never actually put down hinata's actual schedule but here it is (her classes are split into two days so like A Days and B Days) I just made up a system and classes that I remember taking xD:**

**A Days: **

**History with Kakashi**

**Biology with Ibiki**

**Geometry with Anko**

**Art with Kurenai**

**B Days:**

**English with Asuma**

**Literature with Jiraiya**

**Physical Education with Gai**

**Free Period**

**Ah! But I think this story may end up being like…6 chapters, it was originally meant to be a one shot but I thought I could extend it a bit. A bit. Lol well we'll see what happens :]**

**Discaimer:**

**Takara: Michi! Your turn!**

**Michi: -sighs- TakaraMakoto does not own Naruto. She can't ever own it because she would probably ruin it.**

**Takara: Geez thanks**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Revealed

_If all the flowers faded away_

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_

_Then you would find me_

_Each hour the same_

_She is tomorrow_

_And I am today_

She Is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday

* * *

Hinata woke up once again from a troubling nights sleep. After all, those two stupid Uchiha's never seemed to let her rest. Not even in her sleep.

Hinata stretched and got dressed for school, taking Sakura and Ino's advice by pulling her hair back. If she didn't want to be pushed around, she had to show she wasn't afraid. She felt fortunate to have met such nice people that showed they cared about her even though they hardly knew her at all.

Hinata smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe things would turn out for the better. Who knows?

She walked downstairs to find Hanabi and Neji glaring daggers at each other. She rolled her eyes, "What are you two fighting about now?"

Hanabi pointed an accusing finger at Neji, "_He _says he doesn't like Ten-Ten. But I think he does."

Hinata gave the two a questioning look, "How did this even start up?"

Hanabi grinned, "Neji got a text from her. So I told him 'Neji, how did a heartless bastard of a prick land such a cool girl like her?' and that is when he went into denial."

Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh while Neji began to glare at her.

"It wasn't for me at all. Ten-Ten just wanted to know if you could go with them after school today...Hinata? How the hell does she know my number?"

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she looked in the school records?"

"How?! That's classified information!"

Hinata blushed, "W-Well Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade are really good friends so anything Sakura asks for she can get from Tsunade, as long as it's reasonable of course."

Neji shook his head, "This school is weird."

Hanabi nodded, "You can say that again. But I do enjoy the service."

Hinata and Neji sweat dropped from their youngest siblings comment. Hanabi was definitely a scary person to be around.

* * *

"Hinata-chaaaan!"

Hinata was nearly thrown against the wall as some unknown force and tackled her from behind. Hinata strained to look behind her and saw a bob of pink hair.

"S-Sakura, can you get off me please?"

Sakura chuckled as she let go of Hinata, "Get used to it hun, our little group _loves_ to glomp."

Hinata laughed and nodded, "I'll try."

"Sooo, what did say about our kidnapping plans today?"

Hinata giggled, "H-he said it was fine as long as I keep my cell phone with me."

Sakura grinned, "That's what I like to hear! Anyways, the bells going to ring so…talk to you later?"

Hinata nodded and waved after her friend and went the opposite way. She headed towards the fiberglass door with the number 302 stenciled on it and headed inside the somewhat vacant classroom. She looked up at the clock and chuckled when she noticed she had arrived ten minutes early. Sakura needed a new watch.

To pass the time, Hinata laid her arms on the desk and rest her head against them so she could sleep for a few minutes. Thanks to that re-occurring nightmare…dream…memory, she hadn't been able to sleep Fortunately, she fell asleep almost immediately. Unfortunately for her though, the dream appeared again.

After six minutes had passed, Sasuke walked into the classroom surprised to find Hinata sleeping on her desk. Sasuke smirked and sat in the desk next to her and observed her face as she slept. She kept biting at her lip, showing she was either frightened or nervous, and she would furrow her eyebrows which showed that she felt confused.

After glancing up at the clock and noticing other students filing into the class room Sasuke took the liberty upon himself to wake Hinata up. He stood up and reached his hand out and poked said girls forehead.

"Hinata. Wake up."

Sasuke chuckled when she groaned from being disturbed so of course he poked her again, "If you don't wake up, I'll just let sensei yell at you."

Hinata opened one eye and could only see Sasuke's silhouette.

"I-Itachi?"`

Sasuke rolled his eye's, "Tch. You don't even recognize me?"

"Sasuke?" Hinata guessed again.

Sasuke smirked and bent down to whisper into Hinata's ear, "Figure it out."

A sense of déjà vu washed over Hinata from his last words. Hinata bolted up into a sitting position and stared at Sasuke who seemed surprised by her sudden movement.

"Sasuke c-can I ask you something?"

Sasuke sat down in his desk and shrugged, "Sure."

"It's going to sound really s-stupid but I need to know…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

Hinata bit her lip and drew in a deep breath, "W-When you were younger…did you run into a little girl at the zoo and h-help her?"

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who just stared blankly at her.

"So you dream about Zoo's?" Sasuke finally answered after five minutes.

Hinata sighed in frustration and shook her head, "Just forget it. I-it was stupid of me to even say that."

Sasuke examine Hinata for a few moments longer before answering, "…So you've finally remembered."

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be looking at the floor in concentration. He slowly looked at her and met her lilac eyes with his onyx ones. Hinata almost felt…vulnerable.

"S-so it was you?"

Hinata and Sasuke's heads both shot up as the bell rang and Asuma-sensei stepped inside the classroom. Sasuke looked over at Hinata and smirked, "Class is starting Hinata. Try to stay awake."

* * *

Throughout the whole day Hinata couldn't focus on anything. The realization that Sasuke was her 'mystery savior' had put her in a state of disbelief. How could that arrogant stuffy jerk be the nice and courteous person in her dreams and memory? It had taken such a toll on her that she had nearly ran into other students in the hallways and almost missed her desks seat. And in P.E., she got hit by the ball at least three times. Gai-sensei had sent her to the nurse to make sure that she was okay.

When the end of the day came, Hinata had felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Temari heading her way. Hinata smiled and waved at them.

"Hinata! You ready to go?" Ino asked as she hugged Hinata.

Hinata nodded and allowed herself to be led outside. Hinata looked over at Sakura and asked how they were getting to the mall.

Sakura grinned, "Temari's driving us."

Hinata looked over at Temari who was chuckling and joked, "Don't worry I won't hit more than five pedestrians."

"Temari you're going to scare the poor girl!" Ten Ten cried a bit worried.

Temari snorted, "Relax, she knows I'm kidding, right Hinata?"

Hinata giggled and nodded.

The five girls walked to the schools parking lot and headed towards a black pick up truck, which obviously cramped Ino's style.

"Seriously Temari, can't you get a more _feminine_ car?" Ino grumbled.

Temari smirked, "I can. But I won't. Those little cars just _don't_ suit me, you know?"

Ten Ten snorted and threw her back pack into the bed of the truck, "Ino give it a rest. This is your…what, one-hundredth time trying to convince her? Just throw your stuff in the back and be quiet like a good little girl."

Ino rolled her eyes, "I swear Ten Ten, sometimes I wonder why you haven't found your self a man. But then at times like these, I know why."

"Can it darling. Sakura sit next to your friend."

Sakura laughed, "She's your friend too Ten Ten!'

Ten Ten grinned and rested her arm on Ino's shoulder, "True. But you're the only one who can sit next to this," Ino shot Ten Ten a glare, "For a long stretch of time. I call front seat!"

Sakura turned to Hinata and threw her bag in the bed of the truck, "That means your stuck in the back with me and Ino. Do you mind?"

Hinata hastily shook her head, "N-no, not at all."

Temari started up the engine and yelled at the four girls, "Get in the car already! We have to get Hinata back to her house before tomorrow you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes and helped Hinata into the truck and they took off.

* * *

"So Hinata…you've been at our school for a total of what, four days? See anyone you like?" Ino said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

Hinata turned bright red, "N-no…"

"It's Naruto isn't it? Poor guy doesn't deserve such a cute girl like you," said Temari.

"N-no! I just think he's nice…"

Sakura chuckled, "Is it Sasuke or Itachi? They seem to follow you around everywhere."

The other girls nodded in agreement, "Do you know them or something?"

Hinata bit her lip, "Actually, I need to talk to you guys about that."

Ten Ten sat up in her seat, "We're all ears. What's wrong?"

"W-well, this is going to sound r-really stupid-"

"Hinata, we won't laugh. We all have some kind of stupid story, don't we?" Sakura said to the other three who nodded.

"W-well, I'll get straight to the point. When I was l-little, I got lost and was being walked on by people and then a boy came out of nowhere helped me and brought me back to safety…"

"Aww is that Hinata-chan's first love?"

"It must be true, Ino! She's blushing!" Ten Ten pointed out.

"Alright so what does that have to do with Itachi and Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"I-I think Sasuke or Itachi was the boy who helped me," Hinata confessed.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "How can you tell?"

Hinata shrugged, "They're always talking like they're trying to refresh my memory. And today in class Sasuke nearly admitted it."

"What?! How?!" Ino screeched.

"I-I asked him and he said 'So you've finally remembered'."

"So that must mean it was Sasuke! Not Itachi!" Ten Ten said excitedly.

"O-oh…"

"But he didn't actually say 'It's me'. He just said 'So you remember'. It could still be Itachi." Ino pointed out.

"Then what should I do?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Well, do whatever you think might be right. If Sasuke happens to ask you out or something, just try it. You might be able to tell if it's him or not."

Hinata nodded and thanked her friends.

"Aw geez, how does Hinata land all the good guys?" Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"Because she doesn't scream like a banshee at everything." Temari said snidely.

"Oh hush. It's---Hey Hinata isn't that your phone ringing?"

Hinata nodded at Ino and took out her phone, "Hello?"

"_Hinata get home now! Your sister is driving me insane!"_ Neji shouted on the other end of the line.

Hinata winced, "She can't be that hard to handle…"

"_She's got me GLUED to a damn chair! And now she's-"_

"_Neji! It's time for a hair cut and some pretty pretty ribbons in your long girly hair! I don't think Hinata would mind if I used the make up she never uses…"_

Hinata could almost hear the fear in Neji's voice, _"Hinata. Get here now."_

Hinata stared around her at the circle of girls trying to hold in their laughter.

"Alright. I'm leaving."

"_NEJI GET OFF THE PHONE OR I'M PAINTING YOUR NAILS AND PUTTING YOU IN A DRESS!"_

Hinata stared at the phone, worried since the line went dead.

"Sorry guys. I-I've got to get home."

Ten Ten let out a laugh, "Let's go! I have GOT to take a picture of this!"

* * *

When they got to Hinata's house, they were greeted with the sight of Neji tied to a chair in a navy blue frilly dress with make-up to match. His hair was curled and tied up with ribbons. When they saw the blue strappy high heels, they all took out their phones and took a picture.

"Damn it I swear if those get out to everyone you're all dead!" Neji threatened.

Ten Ten grinned, "I think Lee would want to see these…"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Don't you _dare._"

Temari smirked, "This is definitely screensaver material."

Neji turned to Hinata and glared, "Get them out. And take their phones too!"

Hinata giggled and told her friends goodbye and watched them leave.

"Don't ever leave me with Hanabi again!" Neji said as Hinata untied him and de-glued him from the chair.

Hinata stared at the dress and then at Neji, "Is that my d-dress?"

Neji blushed, "Hanabi forced it on me."

"And you liked it too, you pervert." Hanabi said from they doorway.

"Hanabi you can't treat Neji like this," Hinata said.

"Whatever."

Hinata shook her head and looked at Neji, "…put my dress in the wash when you finish changing."

Neji scowled as Hinata giggled and went up to her room. She threw her back pack on the floor and put the bags of clothes the girls had forced her to buy and laid down on her bed.

Were they right about Sasuke?

What if he wasn't her first love…

Hinata nearly jumped as she heard her phone ring. Hinata sat up and looked at the number with confusion. She didn't know this number.

"H-hello?"

"…_Hn."_

Hinata's eye's widened, "S-Sasuke is that you?"

"_Aah."_

Hinata sighed in frustration, "I-I wish you'd actually talk."

She heard a chuckle on the other side of the line, "_Fine. Hello Hinata. This is Sasuke."_

Hinata stayed quiet.

"…_You're blushing aren't you?"_

"H-how can you say th-?!"

"_Because you always do."_

Hinata scrunched her face up in dislike, "That's not nice."

"_Well I'm not the nicest person. I'm sure you know that. Remember what you said about me on your first day?"_

"H-Hai…Gomenasai."

"_Hn."_

It was quiet for a few minutes before Hinata finally spoke up, "It's you isn't it?"

"…"

"You were the one that helped me. S-Sasuke please…just tell me."

"…_Hai."_

Hinata sighed, "Why didn't you just tell me to begin with? Why are you and your brother putting me through all this?"

"…_It's something you needed to figure out on your own."_

"But-"

"_Hinata. I will always be the one to protect you. Don't let anyone try to make you think otherwise."_

Hinata bit her lip, surprised by Sasuke's confession.

"_I'll see you in the morning."_

"Mm. B-Bye."

Hinata stared at the phone as the line went dead.

Wait…what did he mean by seeing her in the morning?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Mwhahaha! And now, things get complicated ;]

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going to be updating more on this one now since I've gotten to the part where I know what's going to happen so yeah :]**

**Sorry once again for the long wait!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Favs/alerts! And a special thanks to Butterbiscuits72 for editing the chapter :]**

**R&R Please!**

**Takara Makoto**


	5. Trials

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**It was brought to my attention that I wasn't clear on the characters ages so here they are:**

**Itachi: 18**

**Neji: 18**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Hinata: 17**

**Hanabi: 15**

**And "Hatsukoi" (the title) means "First Love"**

**Enough of that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Trials

_Everyone's looking at me, I'm running 'round in circles_

_Plagued with a quiet desperation building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Hinata stirred in her sleep.

Some sort of buzzing sound had interrupted the first decent night's sleep she's had in awhile and she was not happy _at all_.

Hinata sat up and grabbed her vibrating phone and groggily answered the device, "H-Hello?"

"_Tch. Not even awake yet?"_

Hinata's eyes widened, "S-Sasuke? Why are y-you calling so early?"

"_It's not early. Look at the time."_

Hinata turned to her digital clock and gasped, "O-oh no! I'll be late!"

"_Get dressed. I'll meet you outside."_

"W-what the-?"

A dial tone met Hinata's ears. He hung up on her?!

Hinata sighed in frustration, "What does he mean by that?!"

Hinata hastily got dressed for school, not even bothering to put her hair up the way Ino instructed since she was short on time already. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair and rushed out of her room while putting on her socks and shoes.

"Someone slept in," Neji said as he saw Hinata rushing down the stairs.

"Don't you dare talk to Onee-san that way you perverted cross-dresser! Onee-san can sleep as much as she wants!" said Hanabi.

"I'm ready now so let's go," Hinata said as she flung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Hinata followed her siblings out of the house and locked the door behind her and continued to follow her cousin until she heard a car horn.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"A car you baka."

"I _know that_ Hanabi, but-?"

"Hinata."

Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke getting out of a sleek black Mercedes, "W-What are you-?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Sasuke said as he walked towards Hinata, "Come on."

"Oi! Back away from my sister you freak. If you want to take her anywhere you've got to ask me or that baka over there."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hanabi's headstrong behavior, "Hn."

"What do you want with my cousin, Uchiha?" Neji asked, ignoring Hanabi's comment.

"I'm taking her to school."

Hinata exchanged glances between her family and Sasuke, a bit worried that a fight might break out.

"You're practically a stranger to us, why should we let you?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm an Uchiha."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I'm a walrus. Get to the point. What does that matter?"

Sasuke smirked, "Because I'm not a pervert like your cousin over there."

Hanabi grinned, "That's an answer I approve of!" Hanabi pushed Hinata towards Sasuke, "Go on Onee-san, but if he does _anything_ let me know and I can hurt him."

Hinata felt herself being led to Sasuke's car, "D-Demo, Hanabi!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he unlocked the car doors and sat in the driver's seat, "Relax. I won't bite. Get in."

Hinata opened the door and nervously sat in the passenger seat, "Y-you know, Neji's going to have a fit because of this."

Sasuke smirked, "Good."

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked outside of the window, "S-so why me?"

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata, "What?"

Hinata let out an exasperated sigh, "Why are you doing so much for me? I-I mean, you and your brother could have _any_ girl in th-the school and you two decide to fight over me-"

Sasuke snorted, "My brother and I are _not_ fighting. After all," Sasuke looked over at Hinata and smirked, "I won."

Hinata blushed and looked out the window once more, "S-still, why me?"

Sasuke pulled into a parking space and turned off his car. He turned to Hinata and placed his hand against the side of Hinata's face and brought himself to her ear and whispered, "You're not like most girls."

Hinata felt the heat rise to her face and blushed as Sasuke chuckled and opened his door, "Let's go."

* * *

Hinata groaned as she covered her head with her arms. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten were begging for information on why she was seen coming to school with Sasuke and why every other girl in school seemed to hate her for it.

"Relax Hinata, we just want to know if you think he's your 'Hatsukoi' or not," Sakura said to calm the frazzled girl down.

Hinata sat up and sighed, "I…I'm not sure. He plays the part well, but-"

"-but you think that's what he's doing, 'playing' the part," Tenten finished for her.

Hinata nodded.

"Then you think it's Itachi?" Ino asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I-I'm still not sure…"

"Has Sasuke done anything else for you besides bringing you to school this morning?" Temari asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No."

The four looked up at the clock as the bell rang, "Well since you have your next class with Itachi, maybe you can compare their behavior," Sakura said as she put her backpack on, "You'll figure it out Hinata. Don't worry."

Hinata nodded and waved at Sakura as she left and turned to pick up her bag only to find Sasuke handing it to her, "S-Sasuke?"

"I'll take you to your class."

Hinata hesitantly nodded but complied as Sasuke placed his hand on the center of Hinata's back and led her out of the classroom and down the crowded but ever watchful hallway.

"S-Sasuke…p-people are staring…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

When the two arrived at the Biology lab, Sasuke stopped Hinata for a brief second, "Don't sit with my brother."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "B-but that's my seat…there's no where else for me to sit."

"Trade with someone then, I just…just don't sit with Itachi."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

Sasuke smirked and leaned close to Hinata's face, "Ja." Sasuke turned around and left, chuckling from the deep blush etched on Hinata's face.

Hinata frowned and walked into her class and examined the empty seat next to Itachi. She took in a deep breath and walked towards her vacant seat and sat down.

"_Sorry Sasuke, but I have to be with Itachi…How else can I be sure?"_

"Hn."

Hinata looked over at Itachi, "W-What?"

Itachi looked over at Hinata lazily, "Won't Sasuke be upset with you?"

Hinata bit her lip. He had heard them?

"I know what my otouto's like, Hinata. It's obvious he would want you to stay away from me," Itachi leaned a bit closer to Hinata, "So tell me, why aren't you staying away from me?"

Hinata turned her head away from Itachi and stared out the window. Rain had started to fall gently from the monochromatic sky. Raindrops were making paths against the glass window as they trickled their way down.

Itachi repeated himself, "Hinata."

"I…," Hinata swallowed and answered softly, "I don't know."

Itachi continued to stare at Hinata as she looked out the window and at the gloomy view. Her long hair draped over her shoulders and flowed down her back.

Itachi blinked, "Your hair is different today."

Hinata woke up from her thoughts and turned to Itachi, "W-What?"

"You're wearing your hair down."

Hinata nodded hesitantly, "M-Mm"

"It suits you."

Hinata felt her heartbeat accelerate as Itachi continued to look at her. No one had said anything about how she wore her hair differently today. Not even Sasuke or the girls. Only Itachi.

The two broke eye contact as Ibiki-sensei walked in and instructed everyone to take notes which earned a few groans from the students.

As Hinata began to write down what was on the board, Itachi had slid a piece of paper over to her. Hinata looked at a seemingly innocent Itachi and read the note.

'_Although Sasuke appears perfectly capable of protecting you, take this just in case.'_

Hinata looked at the phone number scribbled onto the piece of paper.

'_If you ever find yourself in danger, call me. I'll come.'_

Hinata smiled and placed the piece of paper in her bag. She tore out a piece of paper from her spiral and wrote on it and slid it over to Itachi. Itachi looked at it and then handed it back to Hinata.

'_You're welcome.'_

Throughout the rest of the class Hinata couldn't help but wonder as to why she felt so much more at ease with Itachi then she did with Sasuke. And why had she gone against what Sasuke said and sat with Itachi anyway?

Hinata frowned.

One week at this school and she was already confused over two boys.

Typical.

* * *

Hinata stood once more in front of her canvas, hoping that she can harmonize the mixture of lavender, aqua, lilac, pastel pink, and deep purple. She dipped her paintbrush into the white paint and added a few strokes into the painting.

Hm. That didn't work.

The imposing color seemed to throw the balance of the colors off even more.

Before, the deep purple had stood out more than the other colors but was almost on par with the aqua. But the imposing strokes of white had seemed to throw off the two colors.

Hinata frowned. Would she ever be able to finish the painting?

"Alright everyone, it's about time I assigned you your first project," Kurenai-sensei said as she walked around the circle of canvases, "You will have a partner in this project. Groups of two, no more no less, I will be assigning the partners and there will be no changing them. I will give each of you a roll of canvas cloth so you may determine the size of the painting. No smaller than three by three. And I mean three _feet, _not inches. You can make them as large as you want. There is no theme. Just amaze me."

Kurenai looked at a list and started calling out names, "Sasori and Deidara, you're partners, so don't kill each other, no matter how much you two disagree on what art is. Sai and Sasuke, the same applies to the both of you. Try not to insult each others manhood if you catch my drift. Hinata and Itachi, Itachi don't scare the poor girl and I know talking too much won't be a problem for you two at all…"

By the time Kurenai was finished Hinata could already feel the electric stare down between Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was going to be _pissed_ because of this. And Itachi would just gain another laugh…if he laughed at all.

As the bell rang, Hinata hastily put away her supplies and slipped out of her jumpsuit, shoved it inside her bag, and rushed to her locker in order to avoid Sasuke. She _knew_ he was going to say something to her about the art project.

As Hinata dialed the locker's combination, she cursed whoever it was that just did not like her to open her locker. She decided to try the combination once more and almost giggled when she felt the lever lift.

But the locker wouldn't open.

Hinata froze as a hand moved over her shoulder and began to dial the combination and successfully opened the locker, "If you are in a rush like that, it will not open."

Hinata turned around and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, it's you Itachi."

Itachi smirked, "Avoiding Sasuke?"

Hinata flushed and placed her books in her locker, "M-Maybe."

Itachi chuckled, "You have good reason to. He's not happy about the project."

Hinata nodded as she placed the books she needed into her bag, "W-When do you want to work on that?"

"I can pick you up on Saturday if that works."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "Saturday? I thought we would work on it here."

Itachi shook his head, "There will be more space at mine and Sasuke's place."

"But what about-"

"Naruto already made plans with Sasuke on Saturday so you do not need to worry."

Hinata giggled, "You know me well, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes softened, only slightly, as he replied, "I do."

Hinata bit her lip. Although Sasuke had already confessed to her, she still felt that she _needed_ to ask Itachi the same question.

"I-Itachi did you-?"

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up as Sasuke walked towards both Itachi and Hinata, "Hinata, I'll take you home."

Hinata nodded, "H-Hai…"

Sasuke took Hinata's bag and shut her locker, "Let's go."

Hinata felt Sasuke's arm around her as he led her down the hall. She looked over her shoulder and gave a light wave at Itachi.

When the two got inside the car, Hinata nervously bit her lip when she felt the car accelerate. If Sasuke kept driving at this speed she'd be home in a matter of minutes.

"A-Are you mad?"

"Hn."

"At me?"

Sasuke faltered for a moment, "I don't know."

Hinata was quiet for a moment, "N-Ne…Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Hinata took in a deep breath and shook her head, "Mm. Never mind. F-Forget it."

When the two pulled in front of Hinata's house Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, "So annoying."

"W-what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "When you stop talking and leave me wondering what you were going to ask. It drives me insane."

Hinata blushed, "G-gomen."

Hinata opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle and bowed, "Thank you for bringing me home Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and looked straight in front of him, "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Just…try to distance yourself from Itachi. Okay?"

Hinata bit her lip, "Why?"

"…Please."

"I-I'll try…"

Sasuke nodded, "I'll see you in the morning."

Hinata nodded and waved as Sasuke drove off.

When she entered her house, she wasn't at all surprised to find that Neji and Hanabi weren't home yet. She probably passed them while Sasuke drove 80 on a 30 miles per hour rode.

She put her bag down and headed upstairs to her room. She lay down on her bed and sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. She frowned when she felt something uncomfortable in her shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

She opened the piece of paper and remembered it was the note Itachi gave her during Biology, she placed it in her bag and then in her shirt pocket when her friends asked to see it during lunch.

Hinata sat up and looked at her phone and then the piece of paper.

"_Just…try to distance yourself from Itachi. Okay?"_

Sasuke's words resounded in her head. She had already gone against his word once today…

What was once more?

Hinata saved Itachi's number to her phone memory and began to write a message.

**To: Itachi**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Hello…**

**Itachi? If you gave me a fake number I'm never talking to you again. (T.T')**

Hinata hit 'send' and sat patiently for his reply. If he didn't answer within the next ten minutes she'd know he gave her a fake number.

When Hinata felt her phone vibrate she hastily opened her phone and read the message.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Itachi**

**Subject: Hello**

**Don't say something so hurtful Hinata, I just might take it seriously. Don't worry, I didn't give you a fake. Sasuke didn't scare you too much in the car did he?**

Hinata smiled and wrote a new message.

**To: Itachi**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: (._.')**

**I'm sorry for doubting you Itachi (-.-;) Sasuke…he wasn't that scary…**

Hinata hit send and got a reply almost immediately.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: (None)**

**What did he do?**

Hinata bit her lip and replied to his message.

**To: Itachi**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: (None)**

…**He told me to stay away from you.**

Hinata frowned and kicked off her shoes as she waited for Itachi's reply. She lay down on her bed and picked up her vibrating phone.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Itachi**

**Subject: Foolish little brother.**

**Tell me something Hinata; do you want to stay away from me?**

Hinata read the message over and over again and finally replied.

**To: Itachi**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: (None)**

**No. I don't think I want to.**

Hinata blushed when she sent the message to Itachi. It was a few minutes before Itachi replied.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Itachi**

**Subject: (None)**

**Good, because I don't think I want you to either. Sasuke's not the one to make your decisions. You are, and if he is really who you think he is, he has to understand that.**

Hinata smiled and quickly sent a reply back.

**To: Itachi**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: ^^**

**Itachi…Thank you ^^ **

When Hinata heard Hanabi calling her name downstairs, she quickly shut her phone and ran to meet her sister and cousin. Her phone lying forgotten on her bed.

* * *

Itachi closed his phone and looked at the photograph on the kitchen counter. The picture showed a small boy with raven hair and eyes, helping a small girl with indigo colored hair and pale eyes get up from the ground.

"You're welcome, Hinata."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So….comments? I really liked this chapter :]

**There's a bit of OOCness but that's supposed to be there I assure you :]**

**Thank you to all who read and review! Favorite and alert!**

**And thank you to Butterbiscuits72 for looking over my mistakes :]**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
